Crushing Flowers
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: It's three days before Valentine's Day! And it's also Gray's and Natsa's anniversary! The only problem is...Natsa forgotten to get a gift! She must race against time to get the best gift for her darling. Edolas Universe AU established Fem!NatsuxGray OOC Oneshot


**Background knowledge: this is an alternate universe with Edo!Natsa (Fem!Natsu) taking the place of Edo!Lisanna. All of this needs to happen for future (or my other stories) to take place; this is one of piece of the entire Flower's story. Edo!Natsa is in a relationship with Edo!Gray; as showed in this story.**

X784 Edolas

In a building hidden as a tree, lived a mighty dark guild, Fairy Tail. On this special day, a very special day for some, events takes place. It was Natsa's and Gray's anniversary! A day both of them been waiting for. Well...one of them forgot their gifts. And she was in a rush to get it. Plus, it was the time for couples to get together; it was three days before Valentine's Day.

She was standing in the middle of her shared room. In her hand was a wad of paper. She was counting the pieces of colored paper. Her forehead sweated as she tried to do the math. She was dazzling in the light from the window. Everything about her was sparkled and tainted with colors. Her hair was waved back in a ponytail; keeping most stains of pink hair out of her face.

"Natsa-chan~! What are you doing~?" Lisanna popped up from behind. She looked over the pink-hair's shoulder. "Money? Oh! I know what you are doing~!" she teased her friend. She pressed her hands across her face and grinned at Natsa.

"You do? It is too oblivious?!" exclaimed Natsa. She pulled on the strains of her hair. "What if he doesn't like my gift? Or worst, he doesn't like my clothing?!" She wore a pink shirt with a big kitten on it; net sleeves so she could feel the wind. Her skirt was laced with a velvet slash. Whenever she bent down, a lot of cleavage would show. Her hands were covered in her fancy kart-racing gloves; she held much pride in.

"Calm down, he will love your outfit; I even helped picking it out~! And he loves you too much to decline your gift, silly Natsa-chan~!" Lisanna giggled at her friend. She placed her hand on Natsa-chan's shoulder. "Are you sure you have enough~?" she asked kindly. Lisanna looked at the slack of paper in the pink-hair's hand. It didn't look like a lot; not enough for any type of gift she was wanting for Gray-kun.

"Yeah, I hope so at least." She cracked her knuckles, "If not I can just resort to other means."

"No one-night-stands!" the sliver-haired squealed. She pressed pressure on Natsa's shoulder.

"As if I would do that! I got enough business that I won't have to resort to that." She boosted her boobs higher in place; showing more cleavage. She seen a blond girl, named Lucy, do this before on tv; so she knew this would work one way or another.

Lisanna giggled at her friend. "He won't be happy with you if you show those off."

"Well, too bad for him," she remarked. She picked up a nearby purse and left the bedroom. It was the bedroom she shared with Lisanna. The pink-haired walked down the hallway and out of the door. Behind her was echos of goodbye._ 'Gray-kun should still be asleep. I'm gonna surprised him with this~!'_

She headed around the building, which looked like a tree, and found her kart. She didn't earn the fastest mage in the world for nothing! The dor was opened; she took a second to stare but she was trying to rush, so she shrugged it off. Her keys clanged inside of the engine and soon she was off into the forest. She traveled around the trees and branches. Her thoughts were still on her lovely dovely Gray-kun.

It was their three years anniversary. Well, if you count the years when they weren't in this adorably relationship, then it would be their nine year anniversary. That calls for something major. She had the perfect idea for his gift. It's something he's been looking at everything they go out to resupply the weapons.

A new jacket.

The jacket wasn't an ordinary jacket. It was made with fabric from Earthland; a place where no other has traveled before. Some believe it to be heaven. The sleeves are made out of feathers of a existent bird that flew the upside down skies of Edolas.

It was the perfect gift for him.

It was unique!

This way he would never be cold in winter again!

Plus, he would be able to loose a couple layers of clothing; even though Natsa didn't mind it anymore. She grew to love his enormous body under all of that weight in clothing. It was just so him. But she has notice him sweating with carrying all of those clothes around; it weights over 100 pounds!

She sighed inside of her helmet. She loves Gray-kun, so dearly. She just couldn't dare to see him sweat with all of that weight. With this jacket she was buying, he wouldn't have to wear another layer.

The only bad thing about the gift...there was only one left. With it's fabric being from such places, they couldn't make many of them. So, that's one of the reasons she was racing through the desert. Plus, she needed to be back at the guild before Gray-kun could wake up. It would ruin the surprise.

Her kart went over a bent, and she flew out of the forest. Now it was clear ground from the kingdom. A place where Fairy Tail members crept and hide in shadows. With the large amount of guards lurking in every corner, it was hard for a criminal to buy a present. Well, it's not like she would ever be on the good side. She cause too many accidents on the roads, stolen too much candy, supplies, magic, and whatever else she could get her hands on.

"Oh no! My nail is chipped!" she stared down at her fingers. And she took such time polishing them. "Drat!"

Her kart bumped up and down across the branches, rocks on the ground. She didn't even mind it; she was so use to it. Within seconds she was already inside of the city. Their outpost guards sucked.

She grinned, "Fastest kart driver in the world!" She swirled the wheel to the right. Citizens screamed; trying to get out of the way of the crazy car-driver. "Now...where was it?" she questioned. She pushed the gas pedal and drove down the streets; looking at each window. Store owners yelled at her; breaking their stands.

"There's she is!"

"Where's the guards?!"

"Oh pooey!" she mocked and stepped upon the gas. She drove by windows and stores. She passed a street, so she reverse it. Down the street there it was. The white coat. "Yay!" she cheered. Her kart zoomed down the street and everything in her path was destroyed.

She hopped out of the kart, and ran into the store. "Here," she pressed the cash onto the counter. "I need that jacket. Now."

The old man behind the counter moaned and groaned in fright. He was sure in heck that she was going to drive through his story with the speed she was going. He was just lucky she pulled the breaks in time. He lifted the door up and took out the costly jacket. "It would be 2,000."

Sweat poured down her face. "Is it that much? My...isn't it getting hot in here?" She pulled down her gloves. She cracked her knuckles, "Would be a shame if something would happen to you."

"...1,800 then?"

She picked up the money on the counter and grabbed the jacket from his hands. She quickly escaped the building...only leaving $10 in her place.

"Guards! Get her!"

"There she is! Watch out, she's getting in her car!"

"Oh, finally the captain came," moaned Natsa. She slide in her seat before the guards could try their retarded plan on her; the door was already opened. She pressed the key in it's engine, and the motor roared. Guarded spread out, and Natsa dashed forward; knocking out the ones in front of her.

"Everyone, in your car! NOW! Now!" He hollered into his microphone. Every other guard hopped into their cars and followed after Natsa.

"A race! Just what I needed!" exclaimed the pink-haired. She pressed down on the gas and zoomed across the streets. Bricks, wood, rock; whatever you can name, flew across the city. She didn't leave nothing undamaged.

'_Natsa, you must be more careful in the city,'_ Master's voice echoed in her mind.

"Sorry old man, too late," she grinned. She just enjoyed the feel of the road. The wind breezed through her sleeves; the wind could be felt in her hair. She loved this feeling. She almost loved it more than Gray-kun.

"Pull over now!"

She rolled down her window, "AS IF! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, PIGS!" She spun her wheel, and gave a sharp turn to the left. Her kart hopped. She was out of the kingdom. But...like always, she was being followed. Now the enjoyment of the race was being taken away as she noticed the time of day. "Gray will wake up soon. Fudge!" She slammed the breaks, and turned around. She headed into the forest. Hopefully she would lose these guys within that jungle of vines. Her heart thumped as they gained up on her.

"When did they get faster cars?!" she squealed. Her kart bumped against something and she turned to look at the side. She was on a cliff. Fudge! Wait...why was she experiencing so many bumps?! She never had this much trouble before! She always kept her fit in the best shape...unless someone tinkled with it.

*Clang*

*Rustle*

"OH NO!" she squealed as she turned the wheel. It was too late. The tire popped off of her kart. Now she was uneven and facing a cliff. This wasn't going to end good either way. Behind her was the guards and they were gaining up on her. The wheel was out of control and it twisted left...her kart flew over the cliff and she was falling faster and faster to the ground. In her lap was Gray's jacket; she held on tight as she prepared for impact.

*Crash*

Pieces went flying all over. And she laid in the middle of it. She was dead. Her limbs were limp. She looked like a picture; no blood was shred and she just laid there in the wreckage. Her skin was pale and eyes closed; the position she was in before crashing.

The guards above the hill looked down at her dead body, "We couldn't catch her...she died..."

They headed down the cliff at a slow pace but something was happening to her body. Sparkles, dust. It surrounded her being; pulling her up.

She disappeared. Within thin air. Nothing was left behind except her broken car and a torn jacket.

"It's magic! She fooled us!"

...

Gray waited in the back of guild hall. People passed his table, and he looked at the wood. He didn't show any emotions on his face; not happy, not sad, not even boredom. He tapped the tabletop to give himself something to do. It was awkward without Natsa around. She usually there sitting with him; telling him a funny story, heating his cheeks up, or even just sitting there doing nothing; whatever she was doing, he felt warm and happy. Now, he just felt alone. It didn't even help that she missed their anniversary; her gift was waiting on his bed, all wrapped up.

"Everyone! Gray! Lisanna!" panted Droy from the door. "There's been news...Natsa...she's gone."

"What do you mean?!" shouted Max.

"She's been missing for two days now!"

"Don't go yelling at me! It's all I heard! She hasn't been sighted for days now! And now the guards are blabbering about her being dead!"

"...Dead...?" questioned Gray. That was the only word he heard. It echoed through his mind. He lifted his huge body from the stool and left the of anything he wanted to hear today, that wasn't on the list. He locked himself in his room. His head banged on the wall. He thought about all he had with Natsa. All of the memories of stealing and going against the law. Now...it was no more. His life just been taken away from him. He had nothing to live for; just crime and more crime.

He felt colder than ever.

Total silence.

Lisanna and Elfman cried in a corner. Mirajane just stared on the counter.

Natsa...dead...?

She couldn't believe her ears. The lively little pink-haired...dead?

...

**Well, isn't this a good way to start the day? I been meaning to get to this Oneshot. Edo!Natsa is dead; but Earthland Natsa is still alive; her tale is told in the other stories of the Flower. I don't think I will write another with Edo!Natsa in it; she's too girly for me. I tried making her as different as I could from Earthland Natsa; which is hard.  
**

**For those who want to finish; read Freezing Flowers, then Wliting Flowers; and finally Lasting Flowers. **

**There are a few Oneshots between, like Escaping Flowers (Edolas Gray and Earthland Natsa), Longing Flowers (Earthland Gray and Natsa). There's even an AU called Burning Flowers. **

**Well, good night folks; please leave a review :P**


End file.
